This invention relates generally to automobile signalling systems. It is well known that if a motorist inside a conventional automobile, at this time, wishes to attract attention and help from outside persons, it can be difficult to do so. If he sounds the vehicle horn, it can possible be ignored, because the sound of a horn is very commonplace with today's heavy traffic. The same situation exists if he merely turns on the lights. Accordingly, he is obliged to do something more unusual, such as shouting out of an opened window. But this may not be an ideal solution, particularly if there is a danger outside which might thus reach him, such as an attack by a criminal or the like. Also if the motorist is in a situation in which he wishes to use his vehicle as an ambulance to get help for a stroke or heart attack victim, it is quite difficult. Thus, this situation is, accordingly, in need of an improvement.